The genomic DNA of Escherichia coli is localized in one or a few compact nucleoids. Nucleoids in rapidly grown cells appear in complex shapes; the relationship of these shapes to underlying arrangements of the DNA is of structural interest and of potential importance in gene localization and nucleoid partition studies. To help assess this variation in shape, limited three-dimensional information on individual nucleoids was obtained by DNA fluorescence microscopy of cells as they reoriented in solution, or by optical sectioning. These techniques were also applied to enlarged nucleoids within swollen cells or spheroplasts. The resulting images indicated that much of the apparent variation was due to imaging from different directions and at different focal planes of more regular underlying nucleoid shapes. Nucleoid images could be transformed into compact doublet-shapes by exposure of cells to chloramphenicol or puromycin, consistent with a preexisting bipartite nucleoid structure. Isolated nucleoids and nucleoids in stationary phase cells also assumed a doublet shape, supporting such a structure. The underlying structure is suggested to be two subunits, corresponding to the nascent daughter chromosomes, joined by a spacer. Both the subunits and the spacer appear to deform to accommodate the space available within cells or spheroplasts ("flexible doublet" model).